Fern's Story
by cattygirl1234
Summary: Fern, Ichigo's cousin stumbles on to Ichigo's secret but she learns an even more surprising secret. Unfortunetly Kisshu is involved with this secret as well as Ichigo. Rated T just in case.
1. Finding out

When Fern arrived at her cousin Ichigo's house, she ran upstairs and found Ichigo fully clothed and ready for work. Fern looked at her confused and said "Where are you going?" Ichigo smiled and answered back "I'm going to work" "Can I come?" Fern asked excitedly. Ichigo rolled her eyes at her childish question. Fern was only a month apart from Ichigo. Her green eyes were staring up at her with playfulness and her chocolate brown hair maybe an inch longer than Ichigo. "Of course you can come" Ichigo was saying to Fern. She noticed that fern only acted all childish around her when they were alone but in public she really had the personality like Ryou and she acted all cool. Fern hurriedly grabbed her purse and raced over to where Ichigo was standing.

When they got there, Ichigo introduced Fern to everyone and all that was left was to introduce her to Ryou. They both headed upstairs and Ichigo burst through the door and what she saw made her give the usual blush. But Fern just stood there looking disgusted and what no one noticed was the little grin tugging at the end of her lips. Ryou stood there with his shirt off. "Ichigo what now" "This is my cousin Fern" Ichigo began "And she is visiting and staying and my house for four months" Fern smiled shyly and said a quick see ya and went down stairs. _Wait a second_ Ichigo thought. _How is she going to be able to stay here when I have mew mew business to attend to?_ _Oh well I will take care of that late_

Meanwhile, Fern was enjoying mint's tea and sitting at the table feeling very comfortable. Keiichiro was busy serving tea for the two. Suddenly, Ryou was calling all the girls for a meeting. "Be right back Fern" Ichigo said. "Ok" fern called back. When everyone was gone, Fern looked slyly at the doorway where Ichigo and all her friends disappeared. She checked to see if anyone was watching and then quickly tiptoed over to the door and slowly turned the door handle and opened it. "….mew mews fight the chimera anima" was what she overheard from the room. _But that's impossible_ she thought _unless….._ Of course then they are the mew mews. She accidently pushed open the door and causing it to slam against the wall. She paused then made a sigh of relief when she saw that the room was empty.

She ran over to the other open door at the end of the room and just barely dodged a sword coming in her direction. She looked up and saw three floating aliens. One was short and giving her a disgusted look, another one had green hair and was looking at her amused, the last one was the tallest and had purple like hair. "FERN!" she heard someone call her name. "Ichigo?" Fern said, looking at the girl with a pink dress and cat ears. Before the two girls could say anything else, the green haired alien popped up behind her and grabbed her waist. Without thinking, Fern shot her hand and slapped him in the face, making him loose his grip on her. Then the aliens disappeared "Fern are you okay?" Ichigo asked when the aliens were gone. "W-Who were they?" Fern asked, dazed. "The short one was tart, the one who grabbed you was Kisshu and the tallest one was Pai" Fern then had to ask the question that Ichigo was afraid of "Are you really a…" "yes" Ichigo cut her off.

Ichigo looked at her Fern's head looking very startled "Um, what are those?" Fern felt her head and she felt furry cat ears. She looked at her reflection in a puddle and saw two white cat ears on top of her head. There was a tail and her fingers and saw hooked nails that looked deadly. "We have to bring you to Ryou" said Ichigo.


	2. A mark

When Ichigo and Fern got to the little dark room, they found Ryou and Ryou told Fern to sit in a nearby chair. "Try to focus on you as human" he suggested. She tried and she went back to normal. Ryou then took out a random needle and stuck it into her arm and took out some type of liquid. She was guessing that it was her DNA or something like that. Then Ryou's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Never seen anything like this before" He was leaning over some kind of machine. "Well does it even matter" Fern blurted out without thinking. Ryou turned to her, "Sure we will forget about it and you will never know where your powers came from" He didn't sound very sarcastic. "Okay then I am going back home" She started back to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ryou. "As long as you can fight alongside us and know the secret you have to work at the café." She gave him the are-you-kidding look but the look on his face proved otherwise.

So the next day Fern was working at the café and was wearing a black and white waitress outfit. Just after working for an hour Fern found out about the pain that Ichigo goes through every day. Mint drinks tea and does nothing, Lettuce drops many plates in a matter of minutes, Pudding does tricks and also drops plates, and then there is Zakuro the girl that scares half the customers away. Ichigo just does all the work and Fern is from the countryside so she gets done with work very fast. She even gets the customers food seconds after they order. So two hours before the café is closed, the café was entirely empty.

Ryou came out of the basement announcing that they can have the day off. Fern was just heading to her house (she is staying over Ichigo's house). The rest of the girls were going to shop but Fern was incredibly tired and could barely keep her eyes shut as she walked and was two blocks away from her house when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Kisshu staring at her with the familiar amusement in his eyes. She was too sleepy to deal with him right now. "Just get out of my way" she said sleepily and was about to walk past him when she collapsed and felt Kisshu holding her. Before she could hear him speak she drifted off.

When she woke up she found herself in a bed that seemed unfamiliar, she figured that Kisshu must have taken her to where he sleeps. Fern felt herself shudder at the thought of lying in the same bed that Kisshu sleeps in every night. "Hello….." The door swung open and Kisshu pops out. This spooked her and she nearly screamed at Kisshu. "Don't do that" muttered Fern. What fern didn't notice was the food in Kisshu's hand. "You must be hungry" he said. Fern also looked behind him and saw Taruto and Pai both of them were grinning at her.

Fern just blinked as the three aliens surrounded her. With the food she sat up but she winced at the pain in her arm. Her arm had a little scratch but blood was gushing out of it turning the bed cover red. "Here" Kisshu says giving Fern the piece of cloth that was on his arm. She looked closer at his arm. She saw a moon shaped birthmark. _Exactly like mine_ she thought while looking at her other arm. The birthmark was placed in the exact place where Kisshu's birthmark is.

"HEY KISSHU!" she nearly shouted at him even though he was only five feet away from her. "WHAT!" Kisshu shouted back. "What's with that thing on your arm?" she asked pointing at Kisshu's birthmark. "Oh this" Kisshu chuckled. "This is just a birthmark" "Then why do I have the same one as you?" Fern stated


	3. Another Secret

Kisshu stared as she held up her arm. Pai and Taruto were at the back of the room and turned around when they heard the room go quiet. "That's impossible" Kisshu whispered a little too loudly. Taruto and Pai walked over and Pai even had a look of surprise on his face when he saw that Fern had the exact same birthmark on her arm. "It's possible" he simply stated after about a minute of silence. "How?" fern said very slowly unsure if she should ask. "I looked at your records and it shows that you were adopted and the orphanage never even knew your real parents." Fern was dumbstruck. _I had no idea I was ever adopted. I might even be related to Kisshu…._She shook her head as if that would take away her thought. Pai took out a needle dug it into Kisshu's birthmark and whatever he took out of it he slipped it into her birthmark. "If you really are related to Kisshu, the DNA will react with yours and you might experience a change" "What sort of change?" she asked "I honestly don't know" he said smiling evilly at her. But she didn't ask any more questions about the subject.

"So how do I get off this ship?" she asked nobody in particular. "Before we teleport you back here you go" Pai said giving Fern a diamond encrusted ring. "use this to teleport back here if there is no change but if there is you don't need to use it, just think about where you want to go" She nodded understandably. She looked at them suspiciously. "Why are you guys being so nice to me?" "I don't know there is just some type of aurora around you that makes us want to be nice to you" Kisshu explained quickly. She didn't believe them but why bother asking. "Isn't someone going to teleport me?" Kisshu grinned. "I will" Then he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and squeezing her so she couldn't move. "This is for slapping me" he whispered quietly. All Fern said was "Just go" After she said that she felt as though there was no gravity and after about two seconds she found herself outside Ichigo's house with Kisshu still holding on to her.

She pushed him off and hurried into the house. She checked her cell and there was about ten voicemails on her phone. Six of them were Ryou and four of them were Ichigo. Now Ryou was going to be mad because after they left the café got unusually busy so they had to be called back from their break. All that on the aliens ship took only an hour? She went upstairs still feeling exhausted and even though it was a few hours away before dark, Fern slipped into her pajamas. Then her cell rang, "Hello?" "Fern where were you today?" Ichigo questioned. "I was sleeping" she said. "The café is particularly busy today and you have to come because the café is open two hours earlier than usual" "Why is that?" "Duh, it's 4th of July tomorrow" "Oh well I'll be right there" Fern hung up and then began dressing back into her clothes. She almost screamed at what she saw when she looked into the mirror.

Instead of her usual green eyes, Fern was staring at two golden eyes. _Just like Kisshu's_ She checked every mirror in the house just in case her mirror was tinted but all of them showed golden eyes. Before heading out the door, Fern put on sunglasses to hide her eyes. _That's weird Ichigo nor are my parents here._ She ran all the way to the café and when she managed to actually open the door she was surprised by "Happy Birthday Fern!" She saw two tables joined together with both her and Ichigo's parents were sitting at. Everyone that was working at the café was there. She wanted to smile but she felt nothing. If she was adopted then these were not her real parents but she forced a smile anyway. No one could tell how hurt she was since she still had the sunglasses on her face.

Ichigo was starting to notice Fern being more secretive around everyone. She would never take the sunglasses off and she hid from people. _She probably just is getting used to the café._ But Ichigo had no idea how wrong she was.


	4. Panic

The next morning when Fern got up, she hurried toward the mirror. _Yellow eyes and…._ "EARS!" she exclaimed while she stared at the pointy elf-like ears. She immediately covered her mouth. Her parents were getting dropped off at the airport by Ichigo's parents. The only people in the house were her and Ichigo. "Fern are you okay..?" Ichigo was opening the door. Panicking Fern threw on her green hat that goes with all her clothes. Ichigo stared quizzically at Fern. "I was just saying that my ears were starting to feel cold" At the same time she also looked out the window. She face palmed. It was a beautiful summer day with no breeze it was just hot outside. "I am off to the café!" she quickly said and she dashed past Ichigo and was out the door.

Outside she almost tripped over a little grey cat with a green bandanna around its neck. She picked it up and held it against her chest. Something clicked in her mind as she saw the cats' eyes. _There are just like Ryou's_ She hurriedly took out her digital camera and was looking at the pictures she took of Ryou. Before she even met Ryou or the waitresses she took pictures because for entertainment. She didn't let the cat see the picture either just in case. She zoomed in on the picture of Ryou at his neck was a mark that looked similar to Ichigo's mark. _I'm the only one that actually noticed that but could it be possible that the cat is Ryou?_ She didn't have a chance to finish that thought when the cat took the camera out of her hand. She could swear that she saw a smirk on the cats' face.

Then she saw a blue light emanating from the cat and she was knocked down by something big. When the light died down she was face to face with Ryou. He had a smirk on his face so he must have seen the photos. But she was mainly surprised when he called her a stalker. "Hey I didn't even know you and it was just a habit of mine." His smirk changed to a soft smile. "Is the café opened?" Fern asked after the long period of silence. "Yes it is and you better get there before something happens to your paycheck" She smiled back at him and started to back away in the opposite direction of the café. Too bad she was going to be late for work since she had to somehow teleport back to the aliens' ship.

She focused on the ship and she made sure to focus inside not outside. When she opened her eyes Fern was in the ship. She turned around and almost ran into Pai. Fern took off her hat and her sunglasses. Then her final part of her transformation began, her hair was ebony black and her clothes had changed. Instead of her usual green tee-shirt and her skinny jeans, she was wearing a white dress and white boots that come up to her knee. "She even looks cute as an alien" a voice was heard behind her. She spun around and saw Kisshu was looking surprised that she actually was related to her. Tart was sitting next to Kisshu giving her the death look. "So how do I get back to my human form?" she asked Pai who was the only one who could handle the situation.

"Concen…" Pai got cut off as Kisshu grabbed onto Fern and started pulling her away. "Come on as long as you're one of us you should at least know the different things of our kind." _Great now I'm really going to be late for work_ "Ok?" she said uncertainly to Kisshu. During the next hour there was pillow fights, learning about technology and reading books. Fern was surprised that after the pillow fight when they were taking a little nap, Tart chose to sleep next to her. "Well I should go now" she said turning back to normal after Pai whispered to her to focus on her human self. She focused on the café and appeared in front of it. _Ryou is going to kill me._ She looked her cell for the time._ Four hours is enough for him to bag me up and mail me to America. _Then she took a deep breath and pushed open the café doors.


End file.
